Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS) is a significant cause of death among infants in their first year of life. To date, the underlying causes remain unexplained. The most recent research has shown, however, a connection between SIDS and blockage of the upper respiratory system. Consequently, many medical authorities today recommend that infants be placed on their backs with the spines straight (the so-called straight head position, or SHP). SHP ensures that the upper respiratory system is maximally opened. The lay back position reduce the possibility of re-breathing exhaled air. Physicians further recommend that infants be positioned such that their torsos are slightly elevated to reduce the risk of gastro-esophageal reflux.
Because SIDS presents such a serious threat to infants, there is an immediate need for infant mattresses that assist in the positioning of an infant so as to conform with current best practices for reducing SIDS. Additionally, it has been noted that some infants develop a flat area on the skull (known as positional plagiocephaly) during their first few months from sleeping on their backs all the time on a flat surface. It is therefore desirable to provide a mattress that will avoid infant plagiocephaly.